Fairy Tail: The Forgotten Project
by Keytotheflamingheart1093
Summary: Things are happening behind your back. What you perceive as the truth is a string of carefully hidden secrets and tampered memories courtesy of the unknown organization of the FBI called "Fairy Tail: The Forgotten Project". "Lucky" Miss Lucy Heartfilia is amongst the myths and unknowns dealing with mad scientists and their very smart(and cute)son to "fix problems". NALU.


**Fairy Tail: The Forgotten Project**

 **Chapter 1**

The 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia was just about to sit down at her desk and get to work on her new cases in her suit of the day, hair tied back in a perfect ponytail, with a blueberry bagel and coffee set on her desk, ready to do away with her day trying to figure out how to 'fix' the problems in these new reports. Only problem was that all were in need of two things: evidence and credibility.

These things go hand in hand and were crucial to her line of work. See she worked for the F.B.I. . But not the stereotypical things like the swat team or the secret (and very elusive) service. No no no, thats too... Straightforward for Miss 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia. As a child she was always drawn to the unknown and mysterious, the unexplainable and the supposedly impossible. Sure, she knew that if she was into these topics then it would have been more probable to go into a different field of work but there is a small detail that has not been revealed as of yet.

There is an easily over looked and rather small section of the F.B.I. not typically known about. Even some of the strongest and wealthiest powers do not know such an organization exists. A portion that was created to specifically take care of all the oddities in the world and... 'fix' them so that they wouldn't cause an outbreak fueled by fear and worldwide panic. A section made to protect the population without them noticing, to shield them from the real 'truth' of the world where hoaxes and myths are actually a handful of carefully monitered oddities that were at some points in time accidentally uncovered by an unsuspecting bystander. But when they claim to say these 'truths' are 'real' that is when we come in, making sure that the rest are untrusting and nonbelieving. To cover up anything and everything. And just like hoaxes and myths, when people come to question about this carefully hidden reality, people don't believe we exist. And its for the best in reality. It benefits everyone if we are not known for what we do, because if everyone knew we wouldnt be able to sneak around and 'fix' everything. So we are forgotten. Ignored. But we do are job because it is our duty. And the whispered rumors about us are that we are dubbed as "Fairy Tail: The Forgotten Project" and we are the mysterious enigma that makes things disappear.

\\( =w=\\) \\( =w= )/ (/=w= )/

"HEARTFILIA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" This abrupt and out of the blue yell of authority ran through the office at 8:05am and caused a rather shocked (and now nervous) blonde to accidentally spill her drink all over her desk and she clumsily hurried to clean it up as fast as she could to go make it to her boss's desk before he got really angry. Normally Lucy Heartfilia was a rather hard worker, what you could call a 'goody too shoes' but recently this hasn't exactly been the case.

Lucy Heartfilia was usually the one to follow the rules without fail, but something has come up recently... A guy she worked with, her coworker, was in a bit of a bind, he was sick. Gravely ill. No one knew what was wrong with him but he seemed perfectly fine a couple days ago. Even though he's a coworker Lucy usually would not be thrown off by someone getting hurt, especially in their line of work. People get injured all the time, 'fixing' things is not exactly a safe or... prefered profession. It still was the F.B.I. after all. But to Lucy this guy was more than just a coworker, he was... is... the guy that would help her out when she was in pain, he is her partner at work... and at home. His name is Dan Straight.

* * *

 **Hey there guys, long time no see huh? Well I'm just digging an even deeper hole for myself by posting a new story... But at least this time I am strangely motivated to write more, at least until I get to the parts I've already written out. This is 100% nalu btw I just need Dan Straight in here for the plot. So until next time... (which is hopefully really soon but if not, oh well... Sorry in advance I guess XD)**

 **Keytotheflamingheart1093**


End file.
